Raptorsong
by AcanyaHelke
Summary: A young raptor's expirience in life and with meeting humans for the first time. Basicly, JP3 from a raptors POV, with some extra stuff (what the raptors did while the people were in the boat, etc... )
1. TRex!

Raptorsong  
Part one  
Life is not as fair to some as to others. Trust me, I know. How? I'm one of those others. You see, I was born with a bad sense of uhhh, well, actually, I was probably born without a brain, but hey, who really cares?  
Oh, I'm sorry, I have forgotten my manners. My name is Ssscrrrakllllle, ummm, that is Trapper in humanoid language. Oh, did I not tell you that I'm not a person, sorry. Like I said, I don't have a lot of reason, or brains  
for that matter. I'm a Velociraptor.  
You see, one day I was out walking around, looking for something to eat or do or whatever, when I saw this weird thing, in the sky.  
After it left, and I couldn't see it any more, I went back to find the pack and tell them all about the thing. As I was sprinting along, I heard it. That sound that just sends a chill up my spine. It was HIM! It was the T-rex. I ran faster and faster and faster, but I could not get away. I turned my head and looked behind me. There he was, 3 story's tall at least, with teeth the size of bananas. He growled and looked around for me. I could visualize his tiny little eyes scanning the area for a tidbit of raptor meat. Me. I ran even faster. He followed. It was all over, I was going to die like this. How terrible, how awful. I looked back again. The Rex had stopped. He lifted his giant snout up into the air and sniffed. The sound was ominous. I could hear my own heart's rapid-fire beating within my chest. Suddenly, I felt my face hit the ground. My foot was trapped in a tree root. Curse my luck! He would see me for sure I thought.  
I looked at the tyrannosaur. He moved his beady little eyes around, looking for me. He knew that I was there. He could sense my fear. He could feel my presence. I cowered down closer to the earth, hoping that the large creature would miss me.  
  
An earsplitting roar suddenly rang throughout the forest. HE HAD FOUND ME! All was over. I heard and felt his footfalls like thunder coming up from the core of this earth. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come. 


	2. Moonmist

Raptorsong  
Part Two  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die." I canted silently. My body shook violently as I sat there. The Rex would charge soon and I would feel myself dying, crushed between his massive jaws. The ground shook from his giant feet, powered by his giant leg muscles. I squeezed my eyes shut as tightly as I could. The Rex did not attack though. Why wasn't he killing me? He stood there amongst the broken trees looking around stupidly. Then I remembered what I had been taught years ago. Tyrannosaurs can't see objects that don't move! He couldn't see me there!  
I didn't move at all. If he couldn't see me, then how could he eat me? Soon Rex the got bored and moved on, in search of some easier prey. I stood up and left the clearing. I had to tell my pack what I had seen.  
  
It was early in the afternoon when I finally made it home. I ran to the matriarch of our pack, Cleo. She really wasn't that old, maybe ten years at the most, so I was positive that she had never seen these creatures before.  
"Rearchh Sssccrannnck rrrrrrrgggggg rachrat! (There are odd new creatures in our territory)" I said.  
She nodded understandingly, and went over to her mate to discuss what to do. I turned and went to a freshly killed parasauralophus. I hadn't eaten all day, and now I was hungry. I dug my head into the bloody carcass and took my fill. I then headed to the nest I had been staying in for a few days now, even though it wasn't dark yet. I was really tired after my flight with the T-Rex.  
When I got there, another raptor was there. A female raptor. I recognized her. It was the girl I had seen hunting two days ago! She had a cream colored body with dark brown stripes. Above her eyes were little black spots. Her name, I think was Moonmist. I stared at her and she stared back at me. She was the girl I wanted, both healthy and strong. Even better, there were no other males in the area. If I can convince her that I'm the right raptor, then I won't have to fight anyone!  
I bobbed my head toward her, as a sign that said that I wanted to mate, and she bobbed hers back.  
I then went over to the carcass and took a piece of meat. Slowly and carefully, so as not to make a mistake, I started the courtship dance. I turned my body and shuffled my feet in rhythm. When I had finished, I dropped the piece of meat a few feet from her. She took it and threw it up into the air. I watched her intently. This was the most critical part in the whole ritual. If she ate the meat, then she accepted my offer, if she let it fall, then she was rejecting me.  
I saw the meat falling in slow motion. As it got closer to the earth, I watched it, hoping that Moonmist would take it. She raised her snout and opened her jaws. She caught the meat and swallowed it whole, accepting my offer. I had finally, after two years of trying, found a mate that I would be with until the day I died. She lay down in the nest, and I sat down next to her and began to groom her neck, as a sign of friendship and love.  
As my newfound mate and I settled down, a strange sound rent the air. As wonderful as today seemed, it was far from being over. 


	3. I'm So Stupid!

Raptorsong  
Part Three  
  
After we heard it, Moonmist and I jumped to our feet. I nodded my head toward the forest. We had to figure out what these creatures were. I just hoped that we wouldn't run into the self-proclaimed king of the island, the Spinosaur.  
We walked together for some time, hoping to find these things. I tried to talk to her, but she was hot on the trail of something. When I tried again, she growled menacingly at me. I hung my head down low, to show her that I was sorry. We walked in silence from then on out.  
Now, you have to understand, I was very surprised that she had accepted me this late in the season. In fact, I was surprised she even chose me at all. I mean, I am kind of dumb. It was just three day's ago when we met each other the first time. I was out hunting with the pack, when I saw her, a lone female raptor that was about the same age as me. She had also been hunting the stegosaur we had our eyes on. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have to impress her! Was the only thought running through my mind. I want her to be my mate! She moved back into the bushes, so the other members of our pack wouldn't attack her. Cleo our leader nodded to each pack member in turn. I nodded back stupefied as I watched the girl over hiding in the brush.  
We all took our positions, and bolted into the clearing. I ran toward the left flank of the giant, as well as another. I was so worried about impressing the female in the bushes though, that I did not pay attention to what I was doing.  
I kept running at full speed. Then, all of a sudden, I found myself on my back, staring up at the sky. I had tripped on a tree branch.  
How could I have done this? I thought. Now she will defiantly not want me. I cocked my head ad saw her there in the brush, making sharp chirrups, as if she were laughing at me.  
The pack managed to bring the thing down, and they still allowed me to have some, despite the fact that I really didn't help with killing it. The girl in the bushes cautiously walked toward the freshly made kill. The others all hissed at her saying "Get away!" She retreated into the bushes, but did not leave. I watched her the whole time. She watched me.  
After most of the pack had finished, I burrowed my head into the bloody mass and pulled out a large hunk of meat. Trying to look as non- threatening as possible, I brought it over to the female, and dropped it in front of her feet. I hoped that maybe by bringing her food, I could make up what happened during the hunt. She looked at the meat, then at me, then back at it. I turned and walked away. That was the last I saw of her. Until tonight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Moonmist looked around. She sniffed the air, trying to find a sign of what we were hunting. She looked at me and screeched. It was not threatening, but more like "Follow me, I think I know where they are". I followed her deeper into the forest, hoping that we could find these strange new creatures. 


	4. I Know What I Am, But What Are You?

Raptorsong  
Part Four  
  
We finally found something. A large metal object. The only thing was, the thing was IN a TREE! We watched it, puzzled. Then we heard something else. As it turns out, we weren't the only dinosaurs hunting this strange new prey. I screamed at Moonmist, and fled into the forest, and she followed my lead. Once we were a good distance away, I turned around. I backed away even more, terrified. Moonmist turned as well, and she to backed away.  
We say a two foot long snout, and attacked to that was a gigantic male spinosaur. He lifted his giant head and let out an ear-shattering roar, then tore into the metal object, knocking it to the ground. He rolled it around, and five or six little raptor sized things ran out. They weren't raptors though, because they had short snouts and no tails. Not to mention their short necks, and the fact that they had no claws. They scattered into the forest, and the Spino followed them.  
I don't know what happened after that, until the next day. Moonmist had been accepted by the pack, and we were out hunting the newcomers. One of the other males in the pack went into the big complex on the island, the place where we had tracked them to. Yes, they had to be in there.  
The rest of us hid in the bushes, waiting for the things to come out. Moonmist nuzzles my neck, and I gave her a slight his, saying "Stay on task". After about 15 minutes, we herd the other raptor calling for help, the signal to attack. We all rushed from our hiding spots in the forest and chased them. The group of things split in two, so the pack followed them in two ways. Moonmist and I went with the larger group.  
The things finally climbed a tree, and sadly, we can't climb. One of them though, was behind, and Cleo dug her razor claw into its back, just enough to wound it. My mate and I were assigned to attack if they came down. Our group hid in the bushes, looking like we were giving up.  
One of the things began to climb out on a branch. Moonmist and I ran out of the brush and started to jump up and snap at her. The rest with the thing pulled it back to safety. There was no good trying to get these things; they were smart, unlike our normal prey. These things could communicate plans and strategize, just like us raptors. It was not a good thing for us, because they might try to kill us. Cleo growled for us to retreat. The pack sprinted through the forest, leaving the things behind, in search of the others. 


	5. The Figure in the Fog

Raptorsong  
Part Five  
  
There it was, a lone creature standing there in the large clearing. Five or six of us stood motionlessly in the bushes, not wanting to frighten our prey away. It looked around, lost, and moved toward an old tree stump that had a fork in the middle. As he approached, on of the males in the pack jumped into the fork and hissed at the intruder. What was this creature, why was it here, why had it come to our home?  
When the male jumped out at it, the thing ran from him. We stood there, motionless, watching the thing as it stood there, dumbfounded. Now was the perfect time! Why didn't somebody tell us to attack? I looked toward Cleo. The old raptor matriarch stood stalk still, her cool yet piercing eyes watching the lone figure in our midst. Her long, cream colored tail swished slowly back and forth. Then her head turned to me. She stared me down, and I turned away, trying not to be hypnotized by her icy glare.  
I heard a tiny squawk, not loud enough for the thing out there to hear, but I knew what it meant. I was to lead our troops into battle. I turned to Moonmist, who stood looking at the creature, oblivious to all else that moved. I nudged her very gently. She ignored it, so I tried again, a little harder this time. She slowly nodded her head and moved forward, as did I. The others turned and followed our lead. Slowly, we marched toward the lone creature. Our pace quickened, faster and faster we went, until we had it surrounded.  
The thing, bewildered stared at us. We knew that it was frightened. I could smell its fear. The group of raptors circled it as an act of intimidation. It was working, as the intruder backed away slowly, only to find another raptor's snout behind him. We were winning a war of wits against it.  
Then, something hit my ear, a very faint sound like a small creature running from a Rex, or the Spino himself. We looked around, but there was nothing there. Then, suddenly a large cloud of fog descended upon us. I had no Idea what was happening. It all happened so quickly, that none of us could see how it happened or who did it. I cried to the pack to retreat, but I doubted anyone could hear me. I pulled back, to find the rest of the pack safe and sound. That is, all the pack but one. Moonmist. She wasn't there! I called to her, but there was no answer. Suddenly, I felt a heavy drowsiness, and swooned. I caught myself, and called to her again.  
"Oh please," I thought, "Please tell me she isn't dead! My dream mate, the one I had chosen for life." With that I plunged into the dark grey cloud, looking desperately for her, but the mist was too thick. I heard Cleo calling for me, telling me to move on, to go home with them. I turned to follow, but could not bring myself to leave the spot, so I just stood there, waiting for the fog to clear.  
After about twenty minutes, I shook myself back to life, as I must have fallen asleep. The fog was gone, and I could faintly see a shape on the ground, lying still. Stone still. Dead. I got up and walked toward it. What I saw broke me. It was Moonmist, my mate. I nuzzled her with my snout, searching for a heartbeat.  
But I couldn't find one for some time. Lowering my face so that it was next to hers, I felt a small breeze. She was alive! I nuzzled her again, and this time she opened her eyes weakly and let out a tiny squeak. I lay down beside her, and pushed her up. She was alive, but very weak. The fog had been a tranquilizer, perhaps even poisonous to raptors. I helped her walk, and the two of us headed home, to the rest of the pack. 


	6. Beginnings of the Song

Raptorsong.  
Ch. 6  
  
AN: So, so, soooo sorry! I have been busy, and have had terrible writers block! Will try to update more often! Thanx for all the nice reviews!  
  
Ch. 6  
Gulp...  
Moonmist and I finally arrived back to our packs area. As soon as we got back, the other members surrounded us. And they were defiantly not here to make sure Moonmist was alright. The two of us stepped back from Cleo, who was glaring murderously at my mate. Then, the matriarch let out a menacing screech that meant "It's her! She took them! The outsider!" We were now in trouble for something we didn't even do!  
"What did she do?" I screeched back angrily. There was no verbal reply, but the pack leaders showed us to their nest, which contained twelve perfect little oval eggs. We looked at the nest, then at each other, then to Cleo and her mate. They motioned toward the nest again, and we looked. Then I realized the problem. Two were gone. Two unborn raptor chicks were missing, and they thought that Moonmist had taken them. I turned towards her, and she looked confused. "No, she couldn't have taken them." I said to them.  
"Then who did?" Killer, Cleo's mate, asked. "She is the only one who could have!"  
"No!" With that, I bent down and sniffed the eggs. Why? Because I could prove them wrong. If Moonmist's scent was not on them, then she could not have taken them.  
Sure enough, she hadn't been near them. But, they did smell odd. An unfamiliar odor covered them heavily. I then searched for more of it. What I found was frightening. There was a trail of this scent, along with many foot prints. The prints were large, and one-toed. Obviously not raptor prints. But what were they? They were big, but not big enough for most of the plant eaters on the island. Perhaps it was a new species? How odd, I thought.  
  
Later that night, I was woken up by a strange whirring sound. It was loud, and flew around- like those winged things called birds, or the strange orange creatures in that large cage. It must have woken Moonmist as well, because she was whimpering at my side. I nuzzled her for comfort, and she calmed down some.  
After the thing had been flying around our heads for a few minutes, I let out a threatening cry to try and frighten it. My threat must not have been very threatening to it though, because it continued to fly around. But, the others in the pack woke up, and they two joined me in trying to ward the thing off. This is the first part of the thing I now call the 'Raptorsong.' Many raptor voices joined together against one thing, both frightening and beautiful. It had a melody, a haunting rising and falling of pitches that remained with me for many days, and years. Then, I remembered something I had been told as a chick- If ever you hear the song, remember it. The song is sacred among the raptors, it allows you to find out who your friends are and your foes. Listen carefully, and you will see...  
I had been told when I was young, but I had never fully understood, and I still did not. The mournful wailing was a jumble of cries and calls, but there was a meaning to it. But what was it?  
  
AN: Ok, hope you liked that chappy. The song is a little confusing, but it will come into play later in the story. 


	7. Playtime and Plans

AN- Thanks to my readers for reviewing! I'm trying to keep up, but haven't seen the movie in a while, so am trying to remember the storyline. I will try to add more interaction between Moonmist and Scratcher, as she is also a main character. Also, if anyone likes Medieval stuff AND dinosaurs, you might want to try my other fanfics. And one more note: the raptors are talking in there own screechy language, not our English!  
  
Trapper: right....what about me?  
  
I have a special 'raptor translator' yep.  
  
Trapper: Uh huh....what ever you want. *rolls eyes*  
  
Raptorsong Ch. 7  
  
When I woke up, the sun was blazing down, and it really didn't help that I had Moonmist all snuggled up next to me. In short, I was hot, really hot. As I squinted in the morning sunlight, the song from last night weighed heavily in my mind. But why was it so enchanting? I couldn't figure it out, so I just left it there. Soon, the whole pack was up and moving about, so we went of in one group to the water-hole.  
As we marched along, we chattered softly to each other. I talked to Moonmist and a few of the other raptors about the song. They didn't quite get it either, but it had affected each of them differently. "How strange." I thought. After the long march, the large watering hole came into view. The many raptors in the pack raced to see who could get there first, but seeing as how no one was watching the others, the winner was never named.  
As we swam and played, Moonmist and I went off to a separate area of the lake to fish. I saw one darting about below me, and snapped at it, only to splash my mate and scare it away. "Do you really think that you could have caught it doing that?!" Moonmist asked me between her haunting raptor laughs.  
"Well....yeah" I screeched back. If she wanted to play, let her play.  
"How so? That was an easy catch! And you let it go!"  
"Then YOU show me how to do it!"  
"Fine!" With that, she dove her head under, her long neck stretching as she moved after the fish. While she was distracted, I slowly moved over and pushed her completely under the water. She came back up, and snapped at me. I snapped back at her and made a chirrupy laughing noise. Moonmist soon joined in with me. Then went under again, looking for fish. Soon, she resurfaced, a fish flapping between her long jaws. Moonmist moved closer to me, sharing her catch with me. I moved closer and took a large chunk of meat, ripping it from the bone, and leaving her the rest.  
"See...I can fish!" She hissed playfully.  
"I see that! Ok, Ok, you win!"  
As the sun began to fall in the sky, the pack gathered on the hill, preparing for out hunt. Soon, it would be dark out, and we hadn't eaten since the day before. The pack came closer together, as Cleo and Killer barked out instructions- who would have what job, and all that jazz. Moonmist and I were assigned to the actual hunters. We were the ones who would actually kill the animal off once we found it.  
Once everyone knew their job, the pack laid about the hill, napping, eating scraps of fish, playing around. Moonmist came over to me, and nuzzled my neck. I stood and looked into her eyes. They were the eyes of a normal raptor, almond shaped with a long slit like pupil the center. But they were also different, as was she. Moonmist was not from my pack, but where was she from? And why had she chosen me, after I had made a fool of myself in front of her? There was so much I wanted to ask her, so many questions about her past.  
"Moonmist," I began softly, "Why, why did you choose me? Why did you leave your pack, in order to be here?"  
"Because, I saw you that day when you were hunting the stegosaur. Even though you made a fool of yourself, I could see that you were a strong, healthy male raptor. And then, when you offered me your meat, I was astonished. Many would not have done that for me. You see, I left my pack looking for a mate, and when I saw you, I knew that you were the one for me. You were the raptor I had been searching for all these years." Moonmist said, very softly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.  
"Well, I'm glad I found you." I replied, because I really was. My thoughts were cut short though, as the pack leaders began getting us into groups. The hunt would begin soon. But this was to be no ordinary hunt, I could tell.  
  
After a long while of marching through the forest, we came upon some more of the one-footed footprints, but leading in a different direction than us. Perhaps, if we followed these prints, it would lead us to the ones who stole Cleo's eggs. I whispered my plan to Moonmist, who was walking beside me, and she nodded in approval whispering "Do you really think it will work?"  
"Yeah, the leaders are eager to either find their eggs, or kill the ones who took them." I replied, because, they had been ranting about that all evening.  
Cautiously, my mate and I walked up to Cleo and Killer, who were walking together in silence, communicating with gestures. They were upset, and I figured that if they didn't like my idea, I would be ripped to shreds. Just an unpleasant thought...right.  
Slowly, I addressed them, "Killer, Cleo...I have an idea that might get your eggs back."  
"Or, at least let you get revenge on those who took them." Moonmist piped in.  
"Yes, or a chance to get revenge. You see, those foot prints are the same as the ones that surrounded the nest after the eggs were stolen. So, if we follow them, we might be able to find your eggs."  
"Hmmm, yes, we just might, Cleo." Killer said. His voice seemed non- lethal, but one could never be sure of him. Cleo nodded her head approvingly. "Okay, we shall do that. We can put the hunt on hold for a while. You two, will be in charge of tracking them down, and bringing us to them." She said. I didn't like where this was going. 


	8. The Quest Continues

AN: Thank you for all the reviews my readers! Silver Fangz, I don't know if they fished, but I'm assuming that they did, and I have something in store for you this chapter...and later on. Trapper: Yep, same... Oh, and if you have anything you would like to ask Trapper or Moonmist here, just ask! And, I' planning on continuing this story after JP3 ends, and Moonmist and Trapper will have chicks. Trapper & Moonmist: WHAT?! Yes, you heard me! CHICKS! Raptorsong ch. 8  
  
The pack moved slowly through the dense foliage, with Moonmist and I in lead. This was very rare, as in the pack, normally only the alpha male and female would lead us. That is how it has always worked, and always will. Or so I thought. Obviously, my mate seemed a little frightened about it to, as she was not only leading, but she was leading a pack that was new to her.  
After making much progress in marching along, the forest began to thin out. We were nearing the place that many of the dinos had dubbed 'Spino Clearing', and with good reason! It was the heart of the Spino's territory. As we rounded a corner, we left all of our cover behind. We were now completely visible to the giant killer, and defenseless.  
The pack continued onward though, trying to remain hidden among the tall grass. After a long while, we came to a dead end. Luckily though, the Spino was nowhere in sight. Thank goodness! But, looming before us was the largest cage we had ever seen. It was frightening. We had known about it, but we didn't have a clue as to what type of creature could live there. Cautiously, we made our way to the door, and sniffed the air. The new creatures (who we called one-foots) had been there recently. The pack now had a vital decision, carry onward through the cage, or turn back.  
The pack carried on about this for awhile, and Moonmist looked at me and rolled her eyes. If they were *our* eggs, then of course we would get them! After a few minutes, few being a major understatement, the pack decided that they would send two raptors in to hunt. And, of course, they all agreed that Moonmist and I were the ones that started this, so we should finish it.  
"Go on Trapper, you and your mate should go. You are both young, healthy raptors, and, the two of you have no young. Therefore, you are the best choice." Killer told us. Were they trying to get rid of us? Or did they really see us as the bravest? I had no time to think as I was pushed into the door, knocking my head violently against the door. It was locked.  
"Wait, let me try to get in, there is an opening over there." I said, pointing to a large window. It had been broken, probably by the Spino trying to get inside. I walked over to it, and helped Moonmist get in, trying not to hurt her. She got a little scratched up, but nothing to bad. The, I went in, carefully, as it was sharp and could easily wound me. As soon as I was halfway through, though, my tail got caught on a glass shard, shredding it. I screeched in pain, and Moonmist came to my aid. Blood gushed out of my wound as I stood up, but I could ignore it for now. My mate and I walked around this strange building. We were in a small, circular room, with a railing on one side, and a wall on the other. Halfway through the railing was a walkway. The air smelt musty and damp. But there was another smell there as well. The one-foots smell. It lead in the direction of the walkway, so we followed it.  
As I stepped lightly onto the platform, I felt the metal beneath me groan under my weight. 'Please don't break' I thought to myself. I carfully maneuvered along the catwalk, and once I reached another platform, this one was solid when I stepped on it, I turned back to find Moonmist. When I turned, the fog was so thick that I couldn't even see her! I let out a tiny chirrup, calling her to me, and withing minutes she came running to my side.  
"I don't like this place." She whispered.  
"Niether do I" I whispered back. Just then, though, we heard the groaning of metal, and a shrill screech. This was soon followed by many hoarse shouts. The one-foots! They WERE here! Moonmist and I walked onward, and the noises became louder and louder. We ran forward, until we felt the ground beneath us tremble and sway. A large form appeared through the mist, a beaked head and two large wings, sticking out like two blades. I did not like where this was going. 


	9. NearDeath Encounter

"WAN: Wow, over 30 reviews! Thank you all of my dedicated readers! About more raptor social behaviors: I am just using theories (duh) that I believe are most like what their actual behaviors might have been. Later on in the story, when Trapper and Moonmist have chicks, I will have a lot more of this... Moonmist: I should start a fan club, for ME! Trapper: -...- Moonmist: Yeah, I have a bunch of fans... No! Stop it! Moonmist: what? And stop staring at me like that Trapper- It's freaky! O_o Shut up...on with the story...  
  
Raptorsong ch. 9  
  
The ominous creature continued forward, despite our threatening hisses at him. Moonmist turned her head towards me, fear pooling in her large eyes. She was petrified, as was I, but we had to get away. So we did the only thing we could do, we ran.  
As I continued onward, I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my back. I fell down, and Moonmist shrieked in terror. But, I never hit the Earth. I attempted to open my tightly shut eyes, only to find that I was floating hundreds of feet above the ground. The thing was taking me somewhere, and I was trapped! I cried out to my lone mate, who was standing stock still on the catwalk. She was in shock because of what had just happened. "Moonmist," I cried, hoping that she could help me. She cocked her head, acknowledging me. "Help! Please!"  
Moonmist just stared back at me, wanting to help, but unsure of how she could. Then, she was gone, running down the path. She would not fail me, I kept telling myself, though even I couldn't be certain. The wind rushed by me, and I nearly hit my head on a rock many a time, as the creature raced onward. Soon, I became light headed and dizzy. I shut my eyes, hoping that I would be alright.  
Suddenly, I was back on the ground, but something was not right. I opened my eyes, and what I saw made my head spin. I was looking straight down, over a hundred feet! As I lay there, I felt something nipping at me. I turned my head and hissed, to find a young bird-ish creature pecking at my skin. I was his food! The animal ignored my threats, and was soon joined by a league of others. The snipped and bit me, until my body was covered in a mass of tiny holes. My own blood spilled over my scales, changing me to a dark red color. This was how I was going to die. To be eaten alive, and, if they did not succeed in killing me that was, I would certainly bleed to death! Soon, the sticky red liquid was in my eyes, as I felt a sharp tap on my skull. I closed them, trying to ignore the pain that my body was in. I continued to call out, helplessly, for Moonmist or someone else, but no answer came. I tied again. Nothing. I would just have to accept my fate and die here, in this alien place. It was a grim ending, I thought. Above all else, I wanted to see Moonmist. I wanted, no, needed to tell her that I loved her. She was my mate, the one whom I (and she) had chosen! It was cruel that I had to end like this. She would be heartbroken.  
I tried to reopen my eyes, but the blood on my face would not allow me to. I shut them again, and waited for my ending. I was weak now, probably to weak to walk. A lone, mournful cry left my lips, hoarse and helpless. This time, there was an answer! I called again, this time a bit louder, a help call. It was returned by another raptor's voice- Moonmist. She had come. She told me to keep crying, so that she could find me, so I did. The next time, she answered, but another raptors voice also came, followed by another, and another. She had brought the whole pack! I cried out once more, and this time the answer was very close, and the tune familiar. The raptor-song had begun again! I was beginning to understand it more and more. The last time, we had been crying out, frightened. This time, it was for help and hope. Though it was still a mystery, I knew more now. As I heard the chiming of raptor-voices, I found a new strength within me. I shook the bird-creatures who had begun feasting on me away, and tried to stand up. They all flew away, startled, but my body fell once again to the ground. Soon, I could feel the other raptor's presence about me. Many were chasing the creatures away, but a few were helping me. I shrieked in pain as another's tongue ran across one of my wounds.  
"Shh. It is alright. I brought help!" I heard Moonmist say, her voice teary. She was even more frightened than I was! I looked at her, with reassurance in my eyes. She gave a raptor-smile, and continued to nurse my cut skull. I would be alright.  
  
After a long while, I was ready to move on, that is, with the help of Moonmist. She had saved my life I realized. I now owed her more than I could ever give. I told her that, and she replied, "Just being with you is a gift enough." I felt more loved than ever before when she said that. The alpha male and female, Cleo and Killer, also looked at me differently. They were astonished that I had survived long enough for help to come. We continued onward, in the direction of home. We would continue or chase tomorrow. 


	10. Past and Present

I feel soo special! I keep on getting reviews! I want to thank you all, new readers, and those who have stuck with the story from the beginning! Sorry if I make you wait awhile. I get really bad cases of writer's block, not to mention that for the last few days my PC hasn't been working. And, about the chapter length: I know that they are really short, and that some of you would like them to be longer, but it would seem kind of weird to have a really long chapter after a bunch of short ones. I will try to make them a little longer, and update more ofter, when time allows it. But, what the heck! Here is another chapter! Trapper: Ouch. Why did you hurt ME in the last chapter? Because I can. Trapper: Soooooo? -...- Moonmist: Can we please get on with the story?  
  
Raptorsong ch. 10  
  
When I awoke, my head was throbbing. I opened my eyes, and saw the moon, shining down at me. It shone lightly, in its comforting way. I cocked my head so I could see around me. As I turned, I noticed something. Moonmist was gone! I looked about franticly for my mate, despite the pain that it was inflicting in my body. Suddenly, something caught my attention. It was a raptor, sittling on the hill top. All I could see was the silliouet against the moon, a black shadow against the white orb, but it was enough to tell me what it was. I stood up, wincing at the pain in my legs and on my back, and walked over to it. I sat down beside it, and looked into it's eyes. It was Moonmist. She was sad, frightened.  
"What is wrong?" I asked her gently.  
"I don't know. But something is." She replied. Her voice was little more than a whisper. Fear could be seen, pooling in her bright eyes. I rubbed my neck against hers, trying to comfort her in any way possible. I looked into her eyes, and she into mine.  
"It...it was just something that I was told today. I don't know how to put it, but, it was frightening. I have never had to worry about things such as this, but, I feel that I can no longer hide my feelings. I can't hide the truth from you, Trapper. You are my mate, and I trust you. But, if I tell you this, then no other can hear of it. Promise me." She said; voice cracking.  
"I swear it, on my place in this pack, that I shall tell none of tonight. Ever." I told her, and I meant every word. To swear on my place in the pack was a large thing to me. I was one on the beta raptors, but my ancestors had been some of the first raptors to walk this land. Therefore, even though I was not an alpha, I was of high importance, as I am a direct descendant from the first raptors on Isla Sorna. And those had swum from Isla Nublar before the humans* had destroyed it. I was not the leader because I was not as strong as Killer, because he was one of the newer genus of raptors created. He was not born from another raptor, nor was Cleo, or so I had heard, but I suspected that she had some pure raptor blood within her. I was soon shaken out of my thoughts, as Moonmist began.  
"You see, my pack was from another place. We swam across the water, when I was just a chick. My mother had to carry me and my only remaining sister across. We had to leave the other island because it was no longer fit for raising raptors. The predators, the T-rex, had killed off nearly all of our food, and the water was now poisoned. There were many strange chemicals in it, and all who drank it, died. That is how my father died, as well as one of my brothers and sisters. I was born into a family with five siblings, two brothers and three sisters. One of my brothers was an adult by the time I was born, and had a mate of his own. Once my father died, the pack left, under the command of my mother." Moonmist said, the sadness in her eyes growing with every word.  
"Then...then that means that your parents were the leaders of the last raptor pack on Isla Nublar..." I said, awestruck. My mate was the offspring of the leaders of one of the most powerful and respected groups of raptors alive!  
"Yes," she replied, "So, we traveled across the water and landed her, where there was much food and safe water. But, there were also new predators to go along with it all. The spinosaur being one of them. We lost many of our pack to him and his large belly. Soon, we learned how to avoid him, and we did, at all costs. But, because we were new to this place, many of the dino species were more dangerous than they had been. It was only after a long while that we discovered what we could and couldn't eat. Yet, even with all these precautions, disease swept through our pack on black wings. Many fell sick and died, or were crippled and killed by the spino or a tyrannosaur. I was one of the few survivors. There were few chicks the next year, and then my mother died. I was forced to lead the pack, but couldn't. I was young, and did not now how to lead! Many of the others were my age, and they looked to me for leadership, something I could not give. It was two years ago when the last of them died. Because there were so few chicks, and because our pack had suffered so much, they just died. I am the last of that group.  
"It was then, that I decided to give up who I was, and find a mate. A strong, young male, who was healthy and could, along with my help, raise some chicks. I left my identity behind me, and became a wanderer. You know then how we first met, and how I came that night. But, the mating season is far over, and we will not have chicks! I fear that I may be the last of my bloodline, the last of my kind. That after I leave this world, my pack will be all but forgotten, only shadowy figures in the realm of tales. Naught but a story to tell young chicks on dark nights when they can't sleep. I don't want it to be like that, Trapper. I want to be happy, but I am so often unable to feel so. But, you, you are always there to make me smile, because you want that." She finished. I looked down at her, so sad and frightened. I gave her the best smile I could, and she brightened up. I came to the conclusion that I looked quite absurd, but she was smiling, so I didn't stop.  
"Come on, lets get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I told her, standing. I must have forgotten about how much I hurt, because I gasped in surprise and pain as I stood up. She gave me some support, and we walked back to our nest of dead leaves and grass. I lay down, and she lay down beside me. Soon, we were both happily wandering about in the world of dreams.  
  
When morning came, I was woken up by another raptor's scaly nose nudging me. I looked up to see Cyrn, one of the younger males in the pack looking at me. He was a nice young male, and one of the few who looked up to me.  
"We leave soon." He said, then trotted off, to go and try to win over one of the younger females, as he did every morning. He was still with out a mate, and looking desperately for one. Luckily, one of the younger females seemed to have an eye on him, so things would work out.  
I turned to Moonmist and nudged her slightly, waking her up. She stood, and we went over to the others, ready to find out what awaited us today. Soon, Cleo arrived, and following as always, Killer. They gave strict orders to us all, and we prepared to go after to one-foots yet again. We set off through the forest, hot on their trail.  
  
* The raptor's have never seen a human, but they have heard the stories of how the first island was destroyed (in the book, for those who have read it). Therefore, they don't know that Grant and the Kirby's are humans.*  
  
Well, that's it for now. Another update soon, I hope. Will they find the humans? Will Trapper and Moonmist live happily ever after? Find out... 


	11. Trapper the Tracker of Spinos

Thanks for all the reviews as always- you guys are the best! I am going to try to add more raptor names, but it is hard! And most won't really come in until the JP3 part of the story is over. Well, here we go... Trapper: sobbing What's wrong Trapper? Trapper: It's, it's just so sad....! Um, what is so sad? Trapper falls to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably Moonmist: get up! Ooooooky....that was odd...on with the story.  
  
Raptorsong ch. 11  
  
The steamy morning air swirled around us, and dew dripped from the leaves as the pack marched onward through the forest. I looked up, just to have a large droplet fall into my eye. Great, just my luck. Moonmist laughed in her screechy laugh. I shot her a glare, which caused more laughter. After a long while of this, I turned back to the rest of the pack.  
I saw the whole group, about fifteen raptors total. Of course, there were young chicks, eggs, and some adults left back at the nests. At the head of the group were Killer and Cleo, the alphas of the pack. Then, behind them in clusters were the other adults and some of the older chicks. Cyrn was there, along with some of the younger raptor females—Trea, Nokav, and Ilian. They were having fun doing something that I couldn't figure out. Near them, were Chran and Scrik, two other young adult males looking for mates. A little farther out were some of the more mature raptors, already parents. Many of our pack were not so, as our pack was not the largest on the island, and we had lost many of our elder raptors to the Spino. It seemed, as though he just appeared out of nowhere one day. It was not a good thing. I suspect that the creatures called humans were responsible for this.  
I was shaken out of my thoughts, when a I heard a loud rumble. Soon, rain began to fall. Lightning forked through the sky. We heard the loud thunder peels again and again as the storm grew worse and worse. I ran toward the two alphas leading the pack, closely followed by my mate.  
"Cleo, Killer, we should turn back!" I shouted through the storm.  
"No, this is the best weather for tracking. We will keep on course until we find them." Cleo shouted back. The two of them looked at me, differently than they normally did. They then turned their heads and made a nodding gesture. I looked quizzically at Moonmist, who returned the look before walking back.  
After a long while the storm began to make us all miserable. We all walked with our heads turned downward to keep the stinging rain from hitting our eyes, but it didn't seem to work. I looked up to see Killer and Cleo discussing something. They looked up to me an gave a quick gesture signaling to come over to them. It tried to navigate through the rain and mud, with out much luck, and ended up sliding down the muddy hill. When I arrived at the bottom, I was covered from head to toe with slime. I could see them straining not to laugh as they watched my pitiful attempts to reach them. "Yes, what is it?" I asked when I got to the bottom.  
"Do you hear anything? Your ears are the best in the pack, so please tell us." Killer told me. I cocked my head so that I could hear better. Thunder peeled above in the clouds, and that was it. "No," I answered," I only hear the thunder." I listened again, but this time there was something else mingled with the storm. A roaring of sometype. The other's faces calmed a bit, until I spoke again. "No, wait. There is something else, a roaring of some kind." I answered. They looked gravely at one another, then at me.  
"Yes, that is what we thought." Cleo said. "It is the Spinosaur." My eyes widened at that, as the noises were quite close. I looked at them, and they returned the look. I knew that they wanted me to track the Spino. I nodded in agreement, and they stepped back, allowing me to take control of the group of raptors. My head spun as I thought about my job now. If I made one wrong move, we could all die instantly. I walked onward, following the noise coming from the river.  
We walked for a long while, some of the other raptors looking slightly confused. Cyrn walked up to me, and asked me what was going on. "Cleo and Killer have appointed me as the head tracker, and that's what I am doing." I replied. The younger raptor looked quizzically at me, and I just rolled my eye.  
"What are you tracking?" he asked softly.  
"Listen..." I replied. The younger raptor listened intently, but obviously couldn't hear anything. "The Spino is near, and the alphas believe that the one-foots are near."  
"Ooooh..." was the response. I turned away and continued to look for the Spino. When we reached the river, the noises became louder. I heard shouts and cries from another creature as well. I poked my head through the brush to get a better look. What I saw was amazing a frightening.  
The Spino was in the water, along with a strange object that was floating on it. He reared up and snarled before plunging back down on the thing. Awkward noises came from the boats, unlike anything I have ever heard before. It was them, the one-foots. We had found them! The Spino once again moved, and the one-foots swam out. One of them climbed up a tall spike of some type, built by the humans who started this island. The one- foot stood at the top, and the Spino clawed at him and roared in anger. Suddenly, a large bang rent the air. I saw a large red flame go up into the air at the Spino, causing him to roar in pain and anger. I turned back to see the other raptors looking at the scene as well. Moonmist turned to me in shock, then went back to watching. I also turned when another bang rang out. I saw the flames in the air, flying toward the Spino, then bouncing off of his hard scales. He roared again, and the fire hit the water. Flames went up, and many of the raptors screeched in terror. My eyes widened at this. Water was supposed to kill fire, so why was the fire on it? I watched it intently, when I heard one of the one-foots cry out. It was dangling over the water; flames licking at it. The Spino watched for a long while, ignoring the others. They ran towards the shore, then stopped. Stupid, stupid things, I thought. The Spino would kill them for sure! But, to my surprise he didn't. The one-foot fell down, into the water. Seeing this, the Spino turned and stomped away, smashing the foliage in his rage. I watched in surprise, before turning away. We had to get to the one-foots, and they were walking away. I screeched softly enough so that they wouldn't hear it, but the pack would. They turned and followed me through the brush. I saw the one-foots getting away, and moved faster. Suddenly, the one-foots stopped. I directed the pack to get in a circle around them, making sure to stay hidden until my signal. As soon as we were ready, I burst through the trees, squawking at them. Moonmist soon followed me, as did Cyrn and many of the others. Only Cleo and Killer remained.  
The one-foots looked up at me, fear pooling in their eyes. They spoke to one another. I could see the female trembling slightly, fear taking a hold of her quickly, but I didn't know why. We weren't going to hurt them! Suddenly, Cleo started walking toward them, her face calm and dangerous. She stepped carefully, as only one of high status could. She approached the female and sniffed her, then stood up. One of the one-foots attempted to move, but Cleo wouldn't allow them to. She screeched loudly, then began to bump heads with the one-foot female- a very threatening gesture. Then, I realized why—the one foot had the eggs!  
  
AN: Okay, how was that chapter? Like it? Hate it? Sorry that it took awhile to get this up...will update soon hopefully! Review! 


	12. The End of the Quest

Thanks for all the reviews! I have more than I ever thought I would! And, I am really sorry about having to make everyone wait...last few weeks of school are hectic, followed by a 2 and a half week long vacation leaves little time for writing...and it doesn't help to have major writers block. So, throw whatever you want at me, I don't care! Trapper- Tsk, tsk. Wait....WHAT! You went to Florida with OUT me?!?!? Moonmist- And to Universal Studios....again...without US? Yep Trapper- I feel loved...  
  
Raptorsong ch. 12  
  
The one-foot female looked up in fear at Cleo. She was trembling as the alpha female continued to bump her head. That was a gesture that was only used when a raptor really was threatening something or someone. One of the other One-foots tried to move in front of her, to which Cleo responded in a sharp hiss. I moved toward the One-foot, or at least attempted to. Cleo looked up and screeched a warning at me. Upon hearing her, I moved back to where I was. Moonmist gave me a teasing glance, to which I gave a slight snarl. It wasn't my fault that they looked threatening. I continued to watch as one of the other one-foots opened a strange pouch, and took out two whitish ovals. The eggs. He had the eggs! He pushed them towards to female, and Cleo looked suspiciously at them. She sniffed them and moved them gently before looking up.  
As we stood there, Killer began to squawk, telling us it was alright. Cyrn, who was behind the one-foot that had the eggs in the pouch, looked back toward the forest, somewhat disappointed. Suddenly, he began to make a strange screeching sound. He was calling for help. The whole clan turned their heads towards him, wondering what was wrong. There was nothing there. The noise came again. Cyrn looked around, obviously just as confused as we were. The sound came again, and I turned to the one-foot. He was holding a rock-like thing, and blowing into it. Whenever he did this, it would make a sound like a raptor. Odd. Moonmist turned to me, and screeched softly. "What is going on?"  
"I don't know!" I cried back, somewhat louder than I meant to.  
"Why is he doing that?" Another voice chimed in. "How is he doing that?" Cyrn continued. He looked at me with wide eyes. It was then that I realized how much the younger male looked up to me. His parents had been killed long before- picked off by a T-rex and the Spino. I knew how he felt, as much of my life had been spent alone, looking up to another raptor. My parents had died of an illness when I was no more than a hatchling. I knew how he felt. With that in mind, I gave him a small smile. In truth, I had no idea. So, I told him what I did know.  
"They have a strange object. But, how they speak as one of our own, I do not know." I told the young raptor male. He must have found that answer good enough, as he turned away.  
I looked at the rest of the pack, only to find that chaos had broke free. All of the raptor clan was screeching or squawking or making some form of loud noise. All eyes were on the one-foots. They looked up in fear at us, as we stared coldly back at them. Killer began to move forward, followed by the rest of us. Moonmist and I followed last. I bared my teeth, my fangs gleaming in the sunlight. I gave a shriek and looked up. Killer had stopped. He and Cleo were looking up at the sky, heads cocked to one side as if they were listening. Cleo gave a shark screech, and the pack stopped moving. I looked up and listened as well. I saw something flying overhead. It was much to large to be a bird.  
I knew that we should move, this thing caused a shiver to run up my back. With a squawk, I backed away. Moonmist followed. We all looked up at the sky in time to see a large winged thing descending. We watched as it landed on the other side of the trees, soon followed by another thing. We looked around, at the one-foots, and then back at each other before looking up once more.  
This time, another thing was flying overhead. It was like a bird, with a great wingspan. The thing began to descend. It came closer and closer. Soon, I could make out the yellow-orange markings on its wings. Flyers. We had only seen them behind the bars of a cage. Somehow they had escaped, probably the one-foots doing, I thought. The creature swooped over our heads, then climbed back up into the sky. It then came down again, and this time Cleo gave the signal to retreat. She walked up to the one-foots and gently picked up an egg with her mouth. With a low growl, she looked into the eyes of the one-foot once more, and then trotted away towards the forest. Killer followed, picking up the other egg, then motioned for the pack to follow. I waited for Moonmist before sprinting back into the cover of the forest.  
As we entered the protection of the forest, I took one last look back at the one-foots. They were running toward the sea shore. Before one of them left the small clearing, he turned and looked back to where we had left into the forest. His eyes met mine, and I could have sworn that he saw me. As he began to turn around, Moonmist nudged me. I looked at her, and she looked at me. Before moving onward, I called out to the human. With a screech, I continued. Soon, Moonmist joined in. The two of us continued to call out, the melody of our song hauntingly beautiful. The one-foot looked at us as we sang together, and nodded a silent thanks to us for setting them free. We continued, and soon, another raptor's voice joined in. It was Cyrn. His voice was soft and mellow, but beautiful. He walked over to us and continued on. After a long while our voices were lost in a loud whir as the one-foots left the island in their odd flying thing. I looked up once more before turning around and heading back to the packs nesting area.  
When we got back, the sun had already sunk down into the horizon. Moonmist and I went over to our nesting area and lay down. I looked at her and smiled. I was glad that we had not torn the one-foots to shreds. They were much like us, creatures trying to survive out here. I nuzzled my mate's neck lovingly before closing my eyes one last time and remembering the song. When I had been a young chick, I had not understood what the song meant. Now, I did. It was family bonding. The haunting chords and notes wove together to form the melody. Each was different, from another raptor. It showed the strength of the love raptors share for one another. It was the Raptorsong.  
I was shaken from my thoughts when some one nudged me. I opened my eyes slowly, sleepily, and looked up into the face of another raptor. Once he came into focus, I saw that it was Cyrn. I motioned for him to sit down. He was lonely, he had no family. The young male lay down beside me.  
"Welcome to the family, little one" I murmered. For that is what he was. He was part of my family. I smiled at him and my mate before finally drifting into a deep sleep.  
  
AN- yes, that was a short chapter, but I really didn't know how to end the story. I hope that you won't all kill me...and I need some help. As many of my wonderful (really, really wonderful) reviewers know, I will be continuing this story. Should I write a sequal, or should I continue this one? Your opinion is wanted! By the way, I am currently working on an official 'Raptorsong' website. It will be up soon hopefully...  
  
Again, I am very, very, very sorry for the nearly 2 month long delay in posting this...DON'T KILL ME!!! 


	13. Long, annoying Authors Note

Hello to all. I know, that this isn't more story, but it is important...I think. As you know, the story is finished- but there is more to come. I am working out the plot for the sequel, it should be up soon. The story will be about two of Trapper and Moonmist's chicks- Acanya and Lanex. But, currently, I am in need of a name for this story. I am having a title contest at my new site, which can be found in my profile. I also am in need of female velociraptor pictures from JP3. If you can help me find them, I would greatly appreciate it.  
  
Trapper: Where is this going? Sounds so...sane.  
  
It is.  
  
Trapper: -...- Moonmist: Oo  
  
Alright, back to my long, stupid authors note- I would like to thank all of my reviewers personally, but there have been quite a few of them:  
  
Silver-Fangs: Thank you for all of your reviews. You have been with me since the first few chapters. Thanks for all of your help!  
  
Threshie: Thank you for your wonderful (if incredibly long) reviews and fan art. I can't wait for more! You are a true fan...LoL (I loved the long reviews though!)  
  
Blackutahraptor46: I want to thank you for reading all of my story and always reviewing. I agree- some of those chapters ARE short and poorly written...  
  
C'oixla: Thank you as well for being such a great reviewer, and also for helping me with #2! I need it sometimes (most of the time)  
  
Princess of Mirrors: Yeah, I hate the formatting, but it always seems to do that. Grrr. Thanks for your reviews! It is true- it does sound kinda lame at first!  
  
Demon Huntress Kit Nurimenshin: Thanks for all of your reviews as well! Glad you like it!  
  
To all of my other reviewers- I am sorry that I couldn't thank you all personally, but thank you so much for reading my story! I love you all huggles all reviewers  
  
Well alrighty then, so, I hope you all enjoyed the story (which was my first fanfic EVER and I figured that nobody would ever read it) and I hope to see you at the site and in the sequal. If you have any ideas for names, titles, characters, whatever, please post them on the site, or via email. Thank you all!  
  
Trapper and Moonmist: Same! sobs because it is finished 


End file.
